Watch out the Geeks are Coming
by csicatgirl
Summary: Grissom and Sara are going on a trip to the coast of Holland and have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

My response to the **Rock into Summer Fanfic Challenge On GSRForeverLove** set by **Neelloc12**.

**Title:** Watch out the geeks are coming.

**Summary: **Grissom and Sara are going on a trip to the coast of Holland and have some fun.

**Beta: **ILoveJorja, I don't know what I would do without you. Thanks again for being my Beta.

* * *

Chapter one.

It was one of those rare slow nights at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. No new cases, a good thing, as it meant there was no one murdered, raped or robbed-- but for the nightshift it was like hell as most of their cases were closed and even the paperwork was all done.

On these kind of nights the Nightshift crew gathered in the break room to talk, play games, and make dinner plans for after shift.

On this night they talked about the vacation plans they had made. When they were off the clock after this night they all had two weeks off and they all went away as far as possible from the lab.

"So, Catherine, where are you going to spend your two weeks?" asked Nick.

Catherine looked up from her magazine and answered with a big smile on her face.

"I'm going to Hawaii to lay on the beach for two weeks, and you?"

"I'm going to visit my family in Texas, I want to see my new nephew that was born last month.

Catherine nodded her head and asked, "What about you Warrick? Are you and Tina going somewhere, or are the two of you staying at home?"

"Tina and I are going to visit her parents in Chicago and she desperately wants to see some play in which her favorite actor plays. 'Blackbird' or something."

"Are you going to see 'Blackbird' with Tina, the play William Petersen is in?" Catherine asked, not believing what she heard.

"Yes, I believe that was the actor's name. Tina has all his movies and adores him."

"Yeah, well, who doesn't. That guy is a hunk. Even Sara has a thing for that guy."

Sara nodded her head at this.

"Who is William Petersen?" asked Nick. He had never heard of the man.

"Come on Nick, William Petersen, THE William Petersen! Have you never seen 'To Live And Die In LA'?" said Sara, not believing Nick had never heard of him.

"Oh, that guy. Didn't he also play in 'The Skulls'?"

"Yes," answered Sara and Catherine in unison.

"He was also in Manhunter."

"Very good Greggo." Catherine said to her younger coworker.

"Yeah, well, I had a girlfriend that had all his DVDs. Her bedroom walls were covered with his pictures. That girl was seriously obsessed with the man."

"Well, if you are a girl that loves boys, and you see his body and his...uh, crown jewels you are hooked" said Sara smiling.

This got her a raised eyebrow from Grissom, and a "Hell, Yes." from Catherine.

"His crown jewels?" Grissom asked Sara.

Sara smiled and said, "Yes, Gilbert, but I have to say he is nothing compared with you."

Grissom went as red as a tomato and the whole team laughed.

"So where are the two of you going?" asked Nick after they calmed down and Grissom got his natural color back.

"I booked my wife and I a trip to Holland." said a proud Grissom.

"Holland?"

"Yes, Gil always wanted to go there and I thought why not. They have a beach, museums …."

"And nederweed." jumped in Greg, not letting Sara finish her sentence.

"Greg we are not going to Holland for the weed." Grissom said sternly.

"I would!"

"Yeah, Greggo, we know, I wouldn't expect anything less of you." smiled Catherine. "That brings me to my next question. Where are you going?"

"Well, Catherine, I will give you a hint." With this Greg stood up and began dancing and singing:

.

_Woh-ho-oh-oh, when my baby_

_When my baby smiles at me_

_I feel like Tarzan, of the Jungle_

_There on the hot sand_

_And in a bungalow while monkeys play above-a, _

_We-ee make love-a..._

_.  
_

"Yeah Yeah Greggo, we get it, you're going to Rio." Nick smiled at Greg.

"Oh, yes, I'm going to the beach and see the showgirls of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil."

"Greg I have to say, those were some nice moves. I bet even Peter Allen would be jealous of those moves."

"Ssst Gil." Sara was smiling at her husband. "At least he didn't sing the Copcabana."

And with this Greg jumped up again singing:

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl  
With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
She would merengue and do the cha-cha  
And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar  
Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4  
They were young and they had each other  
Who could ask for more?_

"Stop it Greg! One person around here singing Barry Manilow is enough for my ears," Warrick said, his hands covering his ears.

"Hey Warrick, that's not nice Bro, I bet you also sing for Tina." answered Nick , not amused.

"Yeah I do, but not Barry Manilow. I walked around with a plan for a while to slap you, if I heard 'Oh Mandy' one more time."

"Guys, guys, no fighting please. You still have five minutes on the clock and I don't want to start my vacation sitting in Ecklie's office because the two of you wanted to box."

"Sorry Griss." Warrick and Nick said in unison.

Sara looked at her watch and asked, "Gil, why don't we all leave early. There's nothing we can do around here anymore and we have only five minutes to go."

"Yeah, Griss" the others also said.

"Okay let's go home and start our vacation."

Greg jumped up first and ran out of the break room screaming, "Rio here I come!"

The others wished each other a great vacation and Warrick and Catherine also took off.

"Hey,Grissoms, where exactly are you going in Holland?" asked Nick.

Sara smiled and answered "Wijk aan Zee".

"Never heard of it."

"It's a small town on the coast of the North Sea, in the province of North Holland."

"Yeah. Our hotel looks out over the sea, Nicky, the pictures in the brochures are all great, and it is not far away from Amsterdam," said Sara.

"So are the two of you also going to spend a day in Amsterdam?"

Grissom responded, "Yes, we want to go to the Rijksmuseum and the Van Gogh museum but we also want to go to the Zaanse Schans in Zaandam, and the cheese market in Alkmaar."

Nick began laughing and said, "I heard enough. Our two geeks are going to take a trip," and with this he also walked out of the break room.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other smiling.

Grissom said, "Shall we go home, my love."

Sara nodded and together, with their arms around each other, they walked outside to the parking lot. Work was not going to be on their minds for two whole weeks.

(I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Chapter 2 will follow soon).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, GSR or anything else in this fic. I even don't own Holland since that is already of Queen Beatrix (some people are bad in sharing)

**Beta:** I once again want to thank my wonderful Beta ILoveJorja for being my Beta.

**Response to: **The Rock into summer fanfic challenge on gsrforeverlove set by Neelloc12.

**Rating:** This chapter M

* * *

Chapter 2

"Attention. Will all passengers for flight 7083 to Amsterdam please proceed to Terminal 2 to board the plane."

"That's us," Sara said jumping up from the chair she had been sitting on for the last two hours.

"Yes. It is, let's go," Grissom said, standing up and wincing from the pain he felt in his knees.

"Are you okay Gil?" asked Sara, a little concerned about her husband and her plans for him on the plane.

"I'm fine."

The lady at the entrance of terminal 2 smiled at them and asked for their boarding passes. Grissom reached in his coat and handed the passes to the lady.

"Thank you, have a good flight."

Sara and Grissom thanked the lady and walked to the plane, hand in hand.

"Do you realize Gilbert, that this is our first trip together on a plane?"

Grissom nodded his head, knowing what she meant, and at that moment he couldn't help but remember the conversation they had all those years ago.

_Flashback:_

_"I take it that's not blood?"  
"No. But there is protein in it."  
"Mile-high club. That means two passengers may have had no idea what was going on inside that cabin."  
"Having sex at that altitude is supposed to enhance the entire sexual experience. Increase the euphoria."  
"Well, it's good, but I don't know if it's that good. Cite your source."  
"Hand me a swab, please."  
"You're avoiding the question. 'Enhances sexual experience, increases euphoria.' Cite your source."  
"A magazine."  
"What magazine?"  
"Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science."  
"Never heard of it."  
"I'll get you a subscription. Now cite your source."  
"Oh, now you want to go down that road. Never mind."  
"You started it."  
"Delta Airlines, Flight 1109, Boston to Miami, March '93, Ken Fuller, hazel eyes, organic chem lab, T.A., BMOC, overrated in every aspect. Could we...get back to work please?"  
"Yeah, I think due to your first-hand knowledge, and experience in airplane bathrooms, you should do the swab."  
"Fine."_

Grissom smiled at this memory from their early days of working together and his smile grew even bigger as he thought about the magazine that was in his hand baggage.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing, dear."

"Uh huh, I know that kind of smile, Gilbert," Sara said, smiling knowingly at him.

They reached their seats and Sara automatically went to sit by the window. Grissom didn't mind this. He didn't care where he was sitting, as long as he had a place to sit, he was happy.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat?" a stewardess asked the Grissoms.

"Yes, thank you, I want a glass of water." He looked at Sara, who was looking out of the window. It seemed she was miles away with her thoughts so he shook her arm.

"Huh? What."

"Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No, maybe later."

The stewardess gave Grissom his glass of water and she went on to the next passengers in front of them.

"Where are you with your thoughts, Sara? It seems like you're already in Amsterdam?"

Sara smiled at him and said, "No, not in Amsterdam, more like already high in the clouds."

One of the stewardesses began to show the passengers what to do in case of emergencies. Not soon after that the lights went on that said to fasten their seatbelts.

The plane took off and Grissom groaned, "I hate this part of a flight. I always get pain in my ears."

"Oh, poor baby," Sara kissed him softly on his cheek. "Feeling a little better?"

Grissom smiled and shook his head, pointing with his finger at his lips.

Sara leaned over to Grissom and kissed him on his lips, and they stayed this way for a couple of minutes until the plane was safely in the air.

Five hours later Grissom was dozing in and out of a nap with Sara's head on his shoulder.

"Gilbert, are you awake?" Sara asked softly nudging him.

"Yes, my dear." he answered with his eyes closed.

"**Grissom, I have a surprise for you." **

Grissom's eyes opened immediately. He looked at his wife, smiling at him with her special Sara Grissom smile, or her Sidle smile as he had always called it before they were married.

Sara reached for her bag and took a magazine out of it. Grissom recognized it immediately and reached for his bag and took out the same magazine and showed it to her.

They both burst out in a fit of laughter and Sara said, "Great minds think alike."

"Yes they do. Where did you got that magazine from?"

"I was playing with you all those years ago. I had read the article in this copy of 'Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science'."

Grissom smiled and asked, "Why did you bring it with you on this trip?"

"I can ask you the same question, why did you?"

Grissom went a little red in his face and said softly, "I wanted to experiment-- if it really enhances the entire sexual experience or is really overrated as you told me."

Sara broke out in a fit of laughter at what her husband had just said, and Grissom looked at her, going redder by the second, which made Sara laugh even harder.

People were watching them and at that moment **Grissom wished he could disappear from embarrassment .**

Sara calmed down again after a couple minutes and stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to the restroom. If I'm not back in three minutes, come look for me and knock three times," and with this she made her way to the restrooms.

Grissom looked at his watch and thought triumphantly, " I'm going to join the mile high club."

After two minutes Grissom thought he had waited long enough and made his way to the restroom, not looking at the other passengers.

When he reached the restroom he knocked three times and the door opened. He was pulled inside by his jacket. Sara attacked his mouth immediately.

"Take your pants off Gil, NOW," she commanded between kisses and she went to take off her shirt.

In the progress of hastily taking of their **clothes Sara's elbow made contact with Grissom's nose**.

"Awww fuck Sara," Grissom growled and reached for his bleeding nose.

"**Shit Gil, are you alright? I didn't do it on purpose baby**, I'm sorry let me help,"

Sara took some paper towels and motioned for Gil to go stand with his head down and placed her thumb and forefinger on his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Glad it isn't broken."

Grissom nodded his head and let his fingers cover Sara's on his nose. He saw the bleeding was almost over.

"Now I know why you say the mile high club is overrated," he said smiling.

Sara looked at him and before knew what was happening, Sara knelt down and pushed his pants down taking his boxers with them in the process.

She slowly began stroking his member and he responded immediately at her touch.

Grissom moaned and threw away the paper towels in the garbage, as the bleeding had stopped, and he needed his hands in other places.

He reached down for her and she slowly stood up again.

"Take off your pants Sara," and he kissed her passionately letting his tongue explore her mouth as they moaned together.

Sara stepped out of her pants and Grissom lifted her up on the sink spreading her legs. He moved to stand between them.

They looked each other in the eyes and Grissom drove home in one slow stroke making them both moan. He started to move inside her.

"Oh Gil, So good, So good."

It wasn't long before he sped up his pace and Sara was screaming his name when her first orgasm washed over her.

"O god Sara, I'm going to come," and he sped up again.

"Yes Gil, Yes I'm coming again GIL!"

He groaned loudly and with this he let go, having the best orgasm he ever had in his life.

"Wow. I have to take back my words. This was most definitely the best orgasm I ever had in my life."

Grissom looked up smiling and feeling proud at her words.

"**I love you** Sara."

"I love you too, Gilbert." And with this they kissed, pouring the love they felt for each other into it.

After a couple minutes they dressed again and smoothed their hair and Grissom washed his face removing the last streaks of the now dried blood on his face.

"Who goes back first?"

Sara shrugged and opened the door. "Come, let's go together."

Grissom looked up at her as if she had grown a second head and Sara laughed at this.

"Come on Gil, everyone knows what we did in here, so why don't walk back to our seats together? It's not like we did something bad, we are married and believe me they don't care."

Grissom thought about it for a minute and stepped forward grabbing Sara's hand, and they walked back together to their seats.

To Grissom's surprise, nobody looked up at them and Sara whispered, "See, I told you. Most of them are Dutch people-- they don't care what we do."

"I already love these Dutch people." and together they sat down again, dozing off to sleep for the next couple hours.

(Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. The third will follow soon)

(Little note: I want to thank everyone who took the time to leave me a review I enjoyed them all)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own CSI, GSR or Holland since they are already taken but I do own my mom Louisa.

**Beta:** Thanks again ILoveJorja for being my Beta

* * *

Chapter 3.

The Grissoms finally landed in Schiphol after a 15 hour flight and everything went as planned.

"Sara, do you want to rent a car, take the train or a taxi to our hotel?"

"Can we take the train, Gi? That way I can see something of the landscape of Holland."

"Okay, my love, let's go find the train station."

They didn't have to search for long, as the train station was right beneath the airport and they only had to take the escalator to get to the platforms where they could grab free carts for their luggage.

"Wow, Gil, which train do we need? There are 6 platforms and I have no idea."

Grissom looked around and saw a information desk and walked to it.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked, smiling at Grissom.

"Yes. My wife and I are looking for a train that takes us to Wijk aan Zee."

"Let me take a look." The lady looked on her computer and after a minute said, "There are no trains that go directly there. You first have to take the train to Zaandam, then the bus to Beverwijk, and from there another bus to Wijk aan Zee".

Grissom looked wide-eyed, and she had to smile.

"Wait, I will print it out for you."

Grissom nodded and asked, " Can I also buy the tickets here?"

"Yes, that is possible." The lady pushed a couple buttons on her computer and within a minute 2 tickets came out of the printer.

"That's 8,40 for the train tickets and 15 euro for the bus tickets."

Grissom paid the lady and got the tickets along with the printout with their travel information.

"Have a nice stay in Holland!"

Grissom and Sara both smiled at the lady and Sara answered while walking away, "Thank you, I'm sure we will."

"Gil, which platform do we need?" Sara asked.

Grissom looked at the travel information. "Platform 3, we need the train in the direction of Hoorn."

They both looked around for platform 3 and to their surprise they already were standing on it. Sara laughed. "I think this is our lucky day."

Grissom smiled back at his wife. "I believe that too."

Ten minutes later the train arrived right on time and they boarded their train, removing the luggage from the cart and finding a place to sit. They took a place with four seats so they both could look out of the window and placed their luggage in the seats next to them. They had stopped at two stations before they arrived twenty minutes later in Zaandam and walked to the buses in front of the station.

"Okay, Gilbert, what bus do we need. There are lots of buses here."

"Bus 59 to Beverwijk NS."

They looked around a minute and the fourth bus they saw was indeed a bus 59 in the direction of Beverwijk NS.

The driver smiled at them and stamped their tickets and again they took a place with four seats. Grissom looked around the bus and saw some funny-looking people sitting in the back of the bus.

"Look, Sara, there are people sitting in the back with their hair like a rooster in all sort of colors."

Sara looked behind her and saw the group and had to stifle a laugh. "Yep, they are uh... very colorful and... pierced."

The bus started and they began their ride to Beverwijk. Along the ride Grissom noticed that with every bus stop they passed, the name of the next stop lit up in a windowboth in front of the bus and in the back of the bus, and he found that very useful since they had no idea where they had to get out of the bus.

"It's beautiful, Gil, look at all the meadows with cows, old houses and farms around here and what is that a water tower?" Sara said, pointing at a stone tower near a canal. "Where are we, what is this place called?"

Grissom smiled at his wife who was enjoying the beautiful views around them and looked at the window. He told her they were in Assendelft.

"We are in Assendelft my dear at the vuurlinie." (_translated in English, Fire Line_)

The ride through Assendelft brought them along forts that were built in World War 1 and through the polders of Assendelft and Beverwijk until then they were back in the urban world of Beverwijk and drove past a shopping district.

"Would you like to shop here, Sara, when we don't know what else to do?"

Sara nodded her head. She was impressed by the landscapes they had seen and how they were one minute in the middle of nowhere and the next in a busy town with lots of people running from shop to shop. It wasn't long after that of the driver announced they had reached their end station Beverwijk NS.

"Come Sara, let's go find our next bus," Grissom said while standing up and taking the luggage.

"I seem to ask this a lot today, Gil, but which bus do we need now?"

Grissom had stored the information in his head and said, without thinking, "Bus 78 to the Julianaplein."

To their surprise they didn't have to search long for the next bus, since it was already waiting right next to the bus they had just exited.

"Look, Gil," said Sara, pointing in the direction of a small farm with animals, where parents were walking with their kids.

"I bet you want to go there..." Grissom smiled knowingly at his wife.

"Oh, yeah, look at those sweet goats with kids, hogs, and peacocks." Sara looked up at her husband and asked," How long do we have till the bus leaves?"

Grissom looked at his watch. "Two minutes my dear."

Sara pouted. Grissom smiled. "We can go back later this week."

Sara nodded, disappointed, and together they stepped in the bus, that began driving as soon they were seated. This ride brought them by the Red Cross hospital and a nice neighborhood with lovely houses in streets with tall trees.

"Look at that house, Gil. It's Huge!"

Grissom looked at the house, across from a museum, and read Westerhout on the façade.

"Yes. It is. I think it was the house of a rich farmer who used to live here."

"Maybe, but I wish we had such a nice big house in Vegas, with a park around it, so we could take Hank for a walk on our own estate and have all kind of animals."

"Sara, you forget that when you have such a big house and all those animals you want, you don't have time for work. All your time goes in working the house and feeding your animals."

"Party-pooper," Sara said, sticking her tongue out at Grissom, which made him smile.

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do, but a girl can dream, can't she?"

The ride went further and they drove on a road with woods on both sides and bunnies on the side looking for food. The next thing they saw was a big village meadow with nice houses around it.

"I think we just arrived in Wijk aan Zee, Gil."

Grissom nodded his head and took Sara's hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it, which made Sara smile her special smile just for him. At that moment he asked himself for the hundredth time how he was so lucky to have her in his life.

The bus stopped and they had finally arrived on their final destination. Together they walked out of the bus, immediately smelling the salt air of the sea. They both took a deep breath and walked with their luggage to their hotel on the end of the road.

"Gil, the hotel is even more beautiful than on the pictures in the brochure." The hotel was not really a hotel; it was more a big white villa with dunes and woods behind it.

Grissom nodded and said, "Let's go inside."

They entered the villa and were immediately greeted by the receptionist who smiled broadly at Grissom. Sara had to stifle a laugh, as she knew that her husband could make female hearts beat faster. Most of the time, when women were flirting with him he didn't even know it, because he only had eyes for her and her alone.

"Welkom in 'Villa de Klughte' kan ik u ergens mee helpen?"

Grissom looked at the lady and said, "Could you please repeat that question in English? We don't speak Dutch."

"Oh, sorry, sir, of course I can. Welcome to 'Villa the Klughte,' how can I help you?"

"We have a reservation under the name Grissom."

"Let me see, yes here it is, you are staying in Room 12, The Presidential Suite."

The lady gave Grissom the key of their room and said smiling seductively at him. "If there is anything please let me know, my name is Louisa, and I'm here if you need me, day or night."

"Thank you Louisa." He looked at an amused Sara, and together they walked toward their room. They heard Louisa call after them, "Have a nice stay!"

When they reached the corner, Sara burst out in laughter, which got her a raised eyebrow from her husband.

"What is so funny?"

"You."

"Why?" Grissom was, as Sara had suspected, once again clueless.

"That lady was flirting with you and you didn't even notice it, once again."

"No, she wasn't, she was just being nice."

"Gilbert, believe me, she was flirting with you." and with this she laughed even harder.

"That's not funny Sara."

"Yes it is. Nice vacation, huh, now I have to look after my husband before he walks into the claws of another woman."

"Sara, I love you and YOU alone," and with this he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Yeah, I know, I was just kidding, but she was flirting with you." Sara said as soon as the kiss ended.

"Let her." And they kissed again.

When they walked into their room both were speechless. The room was beautiful and HUGE. It had a big bedroom with a chandelier, a balcony and a big bathroom with two sinks with golden cranes, a shower and a big bath in the corner.

Grissom dropped their luggage and walked to his speechless wife, looking out of the window. He placed his arms around her and softly kissed her neck.

"Mmm. Gil, this place is beautiful. Look at the view."

Grissom looked up. "I know something that is even more beautiful."

Sara smiled and turned around in her husband's arms. "Oh, yeah, and what is that?"

"You." and they kissed again, letting each other feel how much they loved each other. They slowly made their way to the bed. Wijk aan Zee could wait. Making love to the love of their lives couldn't.

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wrote it from memories of my childhood in that area.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** They are still not mine =(.

**Beta:** ILoveJorja, Thank you so much for also willing to beta this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was still early in the morning when Sara woke up and saw that her husband was already awake, and looking at her with an unmistakable look of love on his face.

She stretched and said, "Good morning Gil. How late is it?"

"It's early." He leaned over and kissed her lovingly on her lips. "Good morning to you too, Mrs. Grissom." Sara smiled and cupped her husband's face in her hands, kissing him again.

"What shall we do today Sara?" he asked when the kiss broke.

"First we shower." Grissom smiled broadly at this.

"I love that part."

Sara winked at him and said, "Oh I bet you do!"

"And after our shower?"

"Then we take a long walk on the beach, and then breakfast."

"I think I need to change your plans a little, Madame."

Sara looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Grissom chuckled.

"I think the correct order is shower, breakfast, and _then_ a walk on the beach." Sara kissed him while jumping out of the bed, "Race you to the shower!" Grissom jumped up and followed on hot pursuit.

***

An hour later both of them walked into the dining room of the Villa, both refreshed and sated from their last bout of lovemaking.

"Good morning," a cheery voice called.

Sara giggled and Grissom answered, "Good morning Louisa."

"Did you sleep well, Mr. Grissom? As it's only 6:30, most of the guests don't emerge from their room until 8."

"We did sleep very well, Louisa. Thank you for asking."

"Okay. Well, the breakfast bar is over there. Take what you want and if you would like something to drink, call me, and I will get it for you."

"Thank you Louisa," said Sara, smiling at the woman.

Louisa looked up from Grissom to Sara, as if seeing her for the first time. She said, "It's my job." and walked away.

"Yep, she has the hots for you, Gil." Sara said, teasing her husband.

Grissom groaned, "Why is it always me?"

She smiled. "Well, babe, it's because you're a hottie. Get used to it. " With this she rose and made her way to the breakfast bar, leaving Grissom with his mouth agape. When Sara returned two minutes later with her food, Grissom was still staring at her.

"What is it Gil, you're not hungry?"

Grissom nodded and stood up while Sara called Louisa for two cups of coffee.

"How can I help?"

"I would like some coffee for me and my husband."

"Husband?"

Sara nodded and showed Louisa her wedding ring.

Louisa smiled and sighed. "Why are all the cuties always taken."

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm not complaining this time," and both burst out laughing. Grissom came back, looking back and forth between the two ladies, not knowing what to think of it.

Louisa winked at Sara. "Two coffees are on their way."

Grissom sat down with a questioning look but Sara just smiled at him.

"Sara, come on. What did you tell her?"

"Not much. Only that we are married, and we agreed that you are cute."

"Sara," Grissom said warningly.

At that moment Louisa came back with two cups of coffee and placed them on the table.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"Not at the moment, thank you, Louisa."

Louisa nodded and said "Bon appétit," and walked away again to make some other tables ready for the guests.

"This bread is delicious," Grissom commented, pointing at one of the pieces of bread that he took. Sara looked at her plate and saw she also had a piece of the bread Grissom was pointing at. She buttered it before taking a bite.

"Mmm Gil, you're right, this is delicious." Sara looked around for Louisa. Spotting her, she motioned for her to come over.

"Yes?"

"You have to tell me Louisa, what kind of bread is this?"

Louisa smiled. "This bread is a specialty from the region where I was born, 'The Zaanstreek.' 'The Zaanstreek' means Zaandam and surroundings. The bread is called 'Duivekater' which probably stems from the Germanic time. They used it as a offering to the gods."

"It's delicious."

Louisa nodded proudly. "I don't know, but are you also planning to visit the 'Zaanse Schans'?"

Grissom nodded. "That is one of our plans to do."

"On 'The Zaanse Schans' is a bakery museum called 'In de Gecroonde Duyvekater.' They sell two kinds of 'Duivekater' there from two different bakeries and the building is very old. It is dated from the year 1658."

"You really know a lot from it, don't you Louisa?" smiled Sara, hanging on every word.

Louisa blushed. "Yes, you can say that."

Grissom was impressed by the small woman, no taller than 5'2", and asked, "Can you tell us more about 'The Zaanse Schans'?"

"Of course. 'The Zaanse Schans' is a little neighborhood by the the river 'The Zaan'. Every year more than 900,000 people visit it for the windmills, the old houses, and the different museums. The Schans, as we call it in Dutch, translates in English as, I believe, 'a sconce'. It dates from the year 1574 when Diederik Sonoy built it in the name of King Willem of Orange for the protection of the Spanish troops."

"What kind of museums are there, besides the bakery museum?" asked Sara.

"There is a cheese farm called 'The Catharinahoeve', a clock museum with some very rare clocks, the first store of 'Albert Heijn', a big supermarket chain here in Holland, 'The Noorderhuis', a regional museum that shows how we lived and dressed over the centuries, and of course all the windmills, like the only dye mill in the world 'The Kat' (_The Cat_). There is also a mustard mill 'The Huisman' (_The Houseman_), three oil mills 'The Os' (_The Ox_), 'The Zoeker' (_The Finder_), and 'The Bonte Hen' (_The Colorful Chicken_). And let's not forget the sawmills, 'The Gekroonde Poelenburg' (_The Crowned Poelenburg_), 'The Jonge Schaap' (_The Young Sheep_) and 'The Klaverblad' (_The Cloverleaf_)."

"Now that we've heard you telling us all about it, we should definitely go there, right Gil?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see it."

Louisa smiled and stood up. "I will let you two eat your breakfast now," and she walked away.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and Grissom said, "I think we can go tomorrow." Sara nodded and they finished their breakfast as another couple entered the dining room.

***

Half an hour later, Grissom and Sara walked to the beach for their morning walk and saw it was still quiet, to their surprise.

"Which way do you want to go?" asked Grissom, pointing to the left to the pier, and right where they saw nothing other than beach.

"Let's walk down the beach and see where we end up." Grissom nodded and put his arm around her. Together they walked until they saw some kind of shipwreck, not far from the beach, in the water.

Grissom walked to a sign on the beach and began reading it.

"What does it say Gil?"

"It says it is a piece of a steamship called 'The Vrijheit' (_The Freedom_). On 26 January 1903 it stranded on the beach between Wijk aan Zee and Heemskerk because of the foggy weather." Sara looked at the shipwreck again and sighed. Grissom moved behind his wife and placed his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

Sara smiled and said, "**Look at the clouds**, Gil. It's beautiful."

Grissom looked up and nodded his head. "Yes it is."

Sara turned around in her husband's arms, smiling her special smile, and asked, "Are you talking about the clouds or me again?"

Grissom smiled back and kissed her lovingly on the lips before saying, "Both."

"Let's go back Gil."

They turned, and together they walked with their arms around each other back to the Villa, only stopping here and there for a loving kiss and whispered words of love.

(A/N This will be the last chapter for a couple of days, my sister has been taken to the hospital earlier this day and since I'm the only family she has in this part of the country she wants me as often as possible at her side. She is pregnant and her baby wants to come into the world but it's a little bit to soon.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own a thing unfortunately =( wait a minute I do. I own my father Jan and mother Louisa in this story LOL.

**Beta:** ILoveJorja, Thank you so much for your help and suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 5.

It was the second day of their vacation and just like the day before they woke up early. Like the morning before, they took a walk on the beach. In the afternoon they went on a picnic in the woods, and Grissom asked Sara if she had ever made love in the woods. Sara nearly choked on her food at that question.

But as it turned out, just when things were heating up, a group of twelve-year-old kids ran past, laughing and screaming, "EEEEEEWWWW" and the mood was gone for the two red-faced geeks.

During a bath together that evening things heated up again, and this time, there were no screaming twelve-year-olds around.

Today they started their day walking over the beach to the pier, that they had learned from Louisa was called, not 'Wijk aan Zee' but 'Ijmuiden', a fisherman's town, with a big steel factory called 'Corus'. They looked at the 1.8 mile long pier that parted 'The North Sea' and "The North Sea Canal" from each other, to help the big sea ships and cruise ships safely to the locks.

"Look at those big rocks, Gil."

"They are breaking the waves and helping prevent silting in the Canal."

Sara and Grissom walked closer and Sara climbed up on the rocks and jumped from one to the other.

"Sara, please come down from those rocks."

Sara laughed hard at this, and said, "Why don't you come join me? It is safe-- look at that guy ahead-- he is even doing stunts with his bike on the rocks!"

Grissom looked at the fishermen and the guy who was indeed doing stunts on the rocks, making his bike jump from one rock to the other and then on to the pier again. Sara saw her husband thinking about whether he would or wouldn't step on the rocks.

"There are all kind of crabs and starfish here, even some bugs."

That did it. Grissom joined her on the rocks that were indeed not very dangerous.

"So where are these bugs you saw?"

"I lied, but there _are _starfish and crabs here, and look, even seagull shit."

Grissom looked, not amused, at Sara and then he turned to watch a big container ship, going through in the canal, on its way to the sea.

"Rats!" screamed Sara and she jumped quickly to the next rock, leaving Grissom smiling after her.

"What are you laughing at, Gilbert?"

"At you. It was just a rat, Sara."

"Yeah, well, I hate rats."

Grissom came to stand next to her. Just as they were about to step on the next rock, some white plastic caught their eyes, wedged between the rocks beneath them.

"Gil."

"I see it, Sara."

Grissom bent down to take a closer look at the plastic. What they had already thought was true. In between the rocks under them was a dead body, wrapped in plastic.

"It's a dead body, Sara."

Sara also bent down and was glad she had her camera with her. Slipping into work mode, she began taking photos while Grissom jumped off the rocks and walked to the nearest fisherman's house.

"Excuse me, Sir, but do you have a cell phone?"

The fisherman nodded and gave Grissom his cell.

Grissom tried to call 911 but got no answer. To his surprise he heard a lady's voice tell him the number didn't exist.

He turned to the fisherman again and asked, "What is the Dutch emergency number?"

"That's 112. Why?"

Grissom turned around again and called 112. He was glad the number was connected after one ring. A lady picked up and said "112 alarmcentrale, waarmee kan ik u van dienst zijn."

"I don't speak Dutch," Grissom said, becoming a little irritated.

"How can I help you?"

"My wife and I just found a dead body, on the pier in Ijmuiden."

"Okay we will send someone quickly."

"Thank you," and with this he hung up, gave the cell back to the open-mouthed fisherman, and walked back to Sara.

"Are they coming?"

"Yeah."

"What is it, Gil? You sound a little irritated."

"I tried to call 911 but it didn't exist and it seems Holland has 112 as a emergency number and they talked Dutch to me."

"Gil, you are in Holland. People talk Dutch here, not English."

Grissom smiled a little and then returned to business.

"Sara. We are the first suspects. We found the body."

"Yeah, I know, nice vacation huh."

Ten minutes later two police cars with four policemen arrived. Two of them came running to them while the other two ran to keep the other people away from the crime scene.

The two that came running to Grissom and Sara asked them to step back.

Grissom and Sara refused to do this and Grissom said, "We are forensic investigators from Las Vegas. We found the body. My wife here has already taken pictures of how it looked when we found it."

The two policemen nodded and one stepped back to make a call. Two minutes later he turned to the Grissoms again, asking,

"Can I see your badges?"

Grissom and Sara showed the man their badges and the policeman spoke in his cell again. The only words Grissom and Sara could understand were 'Dr. Gilbert Grissom' and 'Sara Grissom-Sidle'.

The policeman ended his call and turned back to them again.

"The chief asked if the two of you could process the body?'

Grissom looked at Sara and said, "But we can be the murderers?"

"My boss trusts you. He said he knew the two of you. He is also an American and said he trusts you with his life."

Grissom and Sara looked at each other again and Sara asked, "What is your boss's name?"

"Dale Cooper."

Sara smiled. Dale Cooper was her old boss in San Francisco. She was also a little surprised that she hadn't heard he transferred to Holland.

Grissom nodded and said, "Do you two have, by any chance, equipment in your cars, so we can process? Because as you can understand, we don't."

The two men smiled and Jan, the guy that had made the phone call, said, "Coop is on his way with two kits. He will be here shortly."

Two minutes later a car approached and a smiling Dale Cooper came their way with two kits in his hands.

"Coop!" yelled Sara when he arrived, and she hugged him.

Grissom smiled and shook the man's hand. "It's been a long time, Coop."

"Yeah, well, you stole Sara away from me and last year I transferred here."

Cooper looked at the two and smiled. "I have always been right about the two of you."

"Why?" asked Sara.

"Your connection. The first time I saw the two of you together, I saw you two had it bad for each other, and as I just heard, you finally got married."

Grissom and Sara smiled and Sara said, "It took some time on his part, but yeah, we are married now."

"Tell me all about it later. We have a murder case that is priority number one at the moment."

Grissom and Sara both took a kit and made their way to the body wrapped in plastic.

"Sara, do you have enough pictures?" Sara nodded.

Grissom slowly removed the plastic from the face and saw long blonde hair and the face of a young woman no older than 18 years old. Sara took photographs, while Grissom slowly removed the plastic, inch by inch, and they saw the girl was completely naked.

"The girl was strangled and hit several times."

Grissom nodded and called, "Coop, can you come over here for a second?"

"What is it Gi..." He didn't finish his sentence as he went pale and said, "Oh my god."

Grissom and Sara both looked up at Dale Cooper.

"Do you know her?"asked Grissom.

"Everyone knows her. It's... It's Laura de Vries," he stammered.

* * *

(Yes this is a big wink to .... ..... Let me know what you think LOL .)

A/N I want to thank everyone for the nice words I really appreciated it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I still don't a thing =(.

**Beta:** ILoveJorja. Thank you so much.

* * *

Chapter 6

Grissom and Sara both looked up at their friend before looking at each other.

"Who is Laura de Vries?" asked Grissom after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Laura is.." Cooper stopped and took a deep breath. "Laura was the daughter of Mayor de Vries."

"Did you, personally, know her well?" asked Sara, who had never seen her friend look so shocked before, in all the years they had known each other.

"Laura was a really sweet girl, she was always helping other people. S he brought homeless people clothes and food, baked us cookies once a month and once a week she helped out in the home for the elderly. Those people were always looking forward to seeing her. She walked them to the beach and played games with them."

"Any idea who could have done this to her?" Grissom asked.

Dale Cooper shook his head. "Everyone adored her here in town." Cooper smiled a little before he continued. "But her dad, on the other hand, Mayor de Vries, is a different story. I think he is the most hated person in this town."

"Could that have something to do with this murder?" asked Sara.

Cooper shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. But I can't understand how someone could have done this to such a sweet girl, just to get to her father. She just turned 18 last week."

"The human race can be cruel sometimes. Without realizing it themselves," Grissom said.

Cooper nodded. "I have to go see Laura's family, to inform them about their daughter."

Cooper turned around and motioned to officer Jan to follow him.

Grissom and Sara turned back to the crime scene, but didn't find much more. The body had been in the water and if there had been more evidence, it was now in the sea.

"I don't think we will find more around here," Sara said to her husband. He nodded and stood up to stand next to her.

"Unbelievable."

"Huh, what?" said Sara, not knowing what Grissom was talking about this time.

"We can't even going on vacation without working."

Sara smiled at this and nodded. "I think, Gilbert, that it is our fate."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Grissom motioned to the other officer at the scene to come closer.

"Can I help you with something?" Pieter asked.

"Has the coroner already been called to collect the body?"

"Yes, he was called immediately and will be here shortly."

"Did you know the victim?" Sara asked Pieter.

"Yes, she was in the same class as my baby sister and Laura's best friend Hennie until high school. They had horse riding classes together years ago in 'Beverwijk' until Laura got her own horse, Troy."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this to Laura?"

"I have no idea. Like Coop said she was adored by everyone."

"Did she go out with friends often?" asked Grissom.

"She didn't had much time for friends, but she did go out every Saturday night with her sister Jessica, and my sister Hennie."

"Where did they go when they went out?"

"They always went to 'The Zon' (The Sun) a little café here in Wijk aan Zee."

At that moment a short guy with grey hair came their way. "Hello my name is Dr. Patrick Dekker, I'm the local coroner."

"Hello Dr. Dekker. My name is Gil Grissom and this is my wife, Sara Grissom, we are from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"The Gil Grissom? The entomologist?"

"Uh, yeah, that is me," answered Grissom, a little surprised at how this man could know of him.

"I read a couple of your articles over the years on . I also read some high quality articles by one Sara Sidle, also from Las Vegas."

Grissom smiled proudly at a beaming Sara and placed his arm around her. "Well, that would be Sara Grissom now."

The coroner looked from Grissom to Sara. "Did you write those articles?"

Sara raised her hand and said, "Guilty."

"I can't believe I will be working this case with two such highly intelligent people," smiled Dr. Dekker. He made his way to the body but stopped as soon as he saw who it was.

"Oh my God, it's Laura."

"Did you know her well?" Grissom asked the coroner.

"Yes. She lived next door to me. Who could have done this to her? She was such a sweet girl, always helping others."

Dr. Dekker closed his eyes, took a deep breath and knelt down to examine the body. After 15 minutes he called for Grissom and Sara, who were at his side immediately. He showed them a tiny piece of paper which was folded and caught under Laura's fingernail. Grissom collected it in a bag and asked if the coroner could tell them something about the time of death.

"I'd say she died between 4 and 5 a.m., and by the looks of it she hasn't been in the water for long. "

Sara wrote down this information and Dr. Dekker asked if they had enough evidence so that he could take the body to the morgue.

"Yes, we are finished here, so go ahead," answered Grissom. He turned to Pieter. "Can you give us a ride to the lab, Pieter?"

Pieter smiled and nodded. "Yes of course." The three of them walked to the police car.

During the ride the Grissoms looked in awe at the scenery around them. It changed every couple of minutes. First they saw sand dunes, then woods, a neighborhood, and then woods again, before they were in Beverwijk, where the small police station was.

"We are here," said Pieter. "It is not as big as the two of you might been used to, but for us it's big enough."

The Grissoms smiled at this and followed Pieter inside the station to the little lab. To their surprise, it had everything they needed.

"This lab is here because of Coop," Pieter said. "The minute he became chief here, he insisted we get a crime lab, and this is what he insisted it should have."

"It has everything we need right now Pieter," smiled Sara. Grissom nodded his head.

"I'm glad about that. I won't keep you any longer from the investigation." Pieter walked away but turned around one more time. "I hope you will catch the bastard who did this to Laura."

"We will do our best, Pieter." Sara promised him and Pieter nodded. "I hope so."

The first thing Grissom and Sara did was to take out the tiny piece of folded paper from the bag and examine it under a magnifying glass.

"What does it say, Gil?"

"It says B.O.B."

"BOB."

"Yes. We have to ask Coop later if he knows what that means. " At that moment Dale Cooper walked into the room.

"What do you guys think of my little lab?"

"It's nice," smiled Sara at her former boss.

"I thought so. Did you guys find anything?"

Grissom spoke up. "The coroner found a tiny piece of folded paper under the victim's fingernail. It says B.O.B. Do you have any idea what that can mean?"

Coop thought for a minute. "Can I see it?"

Grissom moved aside for Coop and watched him look at the tiny piece.

"No, sorry Gil, I have no idea."

Grissom sighed. "Can we take a look at her home?"

"I was just there to tell them the horrible news. Her mother is in shock but her father said he will do everything needed to cooperate to catch the killer of his youngest daughter."

"Can you take us there?"

Cooper nodded and motioned for them to follow him to the cars.

"I have a car ready for you so you can go where you want."

"Thank you Coop."

"Don't say that too soon, Sara. It's not what you are used to at home."

"We don't care, Coop. As long as it has four wheels we are happy," answered Grissom.

"This is it." Cooper pointed at a dark blue car that was a little smaller than the Denali they were used to.

"This car is fine Coop, it is a better car than I have at home."

"Every car is better than your car, Sara," Grissom teased.

"And you didn't give her a new one?" asked Cooper.

"I tried but she refused."

"Is that true Sara?" asked Cooper in disbelief.

"Yes. But Coop, you didn't see the car he wanted to buy me. It was huge and cost more than I earn in a year."

Cooper shook his head. "You are a strange woman Sara. I bet your car is just as bad as the one you had in San Francisco."

Grissom had to laugh at this and Sara looked angrily at him. "Actually, it is the same car."

At this Cooper was laughing just as hard as Grissom. He said, "Only you, Sara. Only you." He turned to Grissom. "What kind of car did you want to buy for her?"

"A Mercedes Benz SLK-350." he answered quietly.

Cooper's eyes went big. He said, "Damn Sara. It's official-- you are nuts. I wish I had such a car and you refused one!"

Sara shrugged and said softly, "It was too much."

"You are a lucky girl Sara. But come on, let's go to Mayor de Vries's house."

Grissom and Sara got in their car and followed Dale Cooper to a nice neighborhood, with some very nice villas. They reached a villa that was the biggest of all, with a big garden and what looked like a swimming pool under the house. When they walked to the door with Cooper, Grissom noticed a car around the corner with a man who was watching them intently and smoking a cigarette. When Grissom turned around, the car suddenly took off at high speed and Grissom quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture of the car and its license plate.

"What was that?" asked Sara.

"I have no idea but I have a feeling. That guy has something to do with this case."

(My sister and her baby are doing better and I'm really glad about it. I will update soon again. Thanks for reading this story and ofcourse I want to thank everyone who takes the time to leave a review they mean a lot to me =D )


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own CSI, yes I do in my dreams LOL.

Beta: ILoveJorja, Thank you so much.

* * *

Chapter 7

As soon when Grissom and Sara entered the mayor's house they understood why the local people didn't like him. His behavior resembled that of Undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen. Sara even thought he could be his twin brother. After a little chat with the mayor about where they could and could not search for evidence, the Grissoms and Dale Cooper began to search the house, starting with Laura's bedroom.

Her bedroom was a girly room, full with pictures of horses and stuffed animals. The first thing they saw was that Laura must have loved the color pink. The whole bedroom was pink. The walls were of baby pink, the door and windows of dark pink and the fluffy carpet was pastel pink. The bedcovers were also pink but with a little purple, a shade of deep fuchsia.

"This girl must have loved pink," said Sara, walking into the room.

Grissom nodded and walked over to the window. Looking out of it, he saw a horse walking behind the house and noticed it was the same horse as that in the pictures around him.

"She also must have loved that horse," Grissom said, pointing at the horse outside.

"That is Troy," Coop responded. "The best horse in this part of the country. Laura's horse. She won lots of prizes with him."

Sara walked over next to Grissom and looked at the horse. "That sure is a beauty. Looks like Tornado."

Grissom glanced at her, his eyebrow raised. "Zorro's horse?"

Sara smiled and nodded.

"It's a Frisian horse."

Grissom and Sara both looked in the direction the voice came from, and saw a young woman with blonde hair, and sad blue eyes, standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Grissom asked the woman.

"It's a Frisian horse." The woman repeated, pointing behind them.

"Yes, I heard you, but who are you?"

The woman closed her eyes and said softly, "I'm Jessica de Vries. Laura's older sister."

"Hi Jessica," Sara said this time. "We're Gil and Sara Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and we are here to investigate Laura's murder."

Jessica nodded. "I know."

"Were you and Laura close?"

Jessica shook her head and took a deep breath. "Not as close as we used to be, when we were younger."

"Why was that?" Grissom asked.

"I got a boyfriend and I began spending more time with Niels instead of Laura." Tears were beginning to fall but Jessica quickly wiped them away and continued. "But every Saturday night we went out together with Laura's friend Hennie."

"Did you see anything different in Laura's behavior?"

Jessica nodded "The last couple of weeks Laura cried sometimes and locked herself up in here, but she never wanted to tell us what it was about."

"Did Laura have a diary?" asked Sara, remembering she always wrote in her diary when she was young and sad, about her parents, and when she was in foster care.

Jessica nodded and walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and opened the top drawer. Taking a diary out of it she handed it to Sara. "I don't know if she ever wrote in it since I gave it to her, for her twelfth birthday." With this Jessica couldn't take it anymore, and she excused herself before running out of the room.

Sara looked at the diary in her hands. "All we need now is a key."

Grissom looked around the room in thought. He saw a music box on the nightstand next to the bed and walked to it. When he opened the box they heard Brahms' Lullaby. They all listened for a couple of minutes to the beautiful melody. When the song ran down, Grissom searched inside and found a small key, which he handed to Sara. Sara tried the key and to their surprise it fit and Sara unlocked the diary.

The diary was, as suspected, full of entries of when Laura had been sad, except for one, the first. The first entry was one of Laura's birthday 4 years prior and Sara began reading aloud.

_July 30, 2005._

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Laura de Vries and this is the first time I write to you after I got you 2 years ago from my sister Jessica. I officially turned fourteen today and I have had such a good day. _

_When I came downstairs today for breakfast my mom had cooked my favorite meal, pancakes, and had hung streamers all through the house, and even dad had put on a party hat. I didn't think Jessica and I would ever stop laughing. It was just like I wanted, just me, Jessica, Mom and Dad. After we finished breakfast mom and dad told me they had a surprise for me and mom blindfolded me and dad told me not to ask questions and we started walking. When we stopped walking and mom removed the blindfold I saw the most beautiful, black, muscled, and elegant horse I have ever seen. I called him Troy. Troy is a Frisian Warmblood horse with papers, so he must have cost a lot. I also got a whole new set of riding equipment. Oh Diary I am so happy with Troy and for some reason I'm glad I don't know where he came from so now I can pretend he was a gift from heaven. _

_Love Laura._

Sara looked up from the diary and Grissom motioned to her to continue reading while he searched the room. Sara quickly scanned the pages before she found another entry and began reading again.

February 14, 2007.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am a little sad today and I know I have no reason to be sad, and must be happy for Jessica, but I think after this day nothing will be the same between Jessica and me. Last week Jessica met a boy. His name is Niels Visser and today, Valentine's Day, they started a relationship. Dad was not so happy with the news, because Niels is the son of a farmer. Jessica was so mad when dad told her this. I have never seen her that mad in my life. I hope Jessica still makes time for me sometimes. She already told me she wants to go out with me this Saturday and I hope it's just the two of us. _

_I'm going to take Troy now for a long ride through the woods and maybe go to the beach with him before I visit the retirement home._

_Love Laura._

Sara searched and found some recent entries and continued.

_July 11, 2009._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so sad again. I can't stop crying. Why are people so jealous of Troy? Troy and I are a team, and when we ride competitions, we win as a team. Today after winning the competition some guy came to me and began talking of how beautiful Troy was. I thought he was being nice to me so I answered and we began talking. That is until he asked me how much Troy cost. I told him Troy was not for sale and he began to laugh, stepping closer to me. I was so scared, jeez I still am. He told me I was going to lose Troy sooner or later, and he wanted him, and when he wanted something he always got it. I hope I never see this guy again. _

_Love Laura._

_July 12, 2009._

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't sleep last night I kept thinking about the guy and his words and every time I fell asleep I dreamed I was killed by a guy named Bob. After waking up from my nightmares for the third time I chose to not try and sleep again, so I began to write a poem. _

_Love Laura._

_p.s. This is what I came up with._

_Deep inside are woman's hills about to come up  
To see the sky  
To see the sun and moon  
And the tiny stars in the black of a man's hand_

_Sometimes in the morning  
I'll look across myself  
See hills and valleys forming  
Think of rivers underground._

_Outside me  
I am blooming  
Inside I am dry_

_If only I could understand  
The reason for my crying  
If only I could stop this fear  
Of dreaming that I'm dying. _

_( Poem from 'The Secret Diary of Laura Palmer') _

Sara looked up from the diary at Grissom and Cooper.

"Are there more entries after that one?" Grissom asked.

Sara nodded and continued to read.

_July 12, 2009 Later that day._

_Dear Diary,_

_I was so scared today when I was taking a ride with Troy in the woods. The guy from yesterday was there. It looks like he is everywhere I go. And when I was almost home he drove up next to me in his car. Telling me he was going to get Troy and nothing could stop him from it. Troy is mine, I told him. And he began to laugh at me again and said, Not for long and if I was smart I would sell Troy to him for a reasonable price. Then he said if I said something to anyone, he would come after me. I don't know what to do, Diary. I really don't. I can't stop crying. I hope the nightmares stay away tonight._

_Love Laura._

_July 15, 2009._

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw the guy again today. And guess what, I know his name! Yes I know I can't do anything with it but It scared me to death when Hennie told me his name was Bob Smit. He's a horse trader with a really bad reputation in the horse world. I immediately thought of my nightmares in which I get killed by a guy named Bob. When I saw he had seen me I wanted to get away from there as soon as possible. But when I was about to grab my bike, he was standing next to me and he asked me if I had thought about his offer to buy Troy. I told him to go to hell. But he said the only one going to hell would be me, if I didn't sell Troy. That made me think of my nightmares again. When he walked away, he turned around one last time to tell me I had to stay away from the police station from now on. I always bring them cookies, but now it occurs to me he is stalking me. Oh dear Diary I don't know what to do. I am crying all the time when I'm alone and I'm not feeling safe anymore, even at home. Knowing he is watching me._

_Love Laura._

_p.s. I wrote another poem._

_From the light in my window he can see into me  
But I cannot see him until he is close  
Breathing, with a smile at my window  
He comes to take me  
Turn me round and round_

_Little rhymes and little songs  
Pieces of the forest in my hair and clothes  
Sometimes I see him near me  
when I know he can't be there  
Sometimes I feel him near me  
and I know it is something just to bear._

_When I call out  
No one can hear me  
When I whisper, he thinks the message  
Is for him only.  
My little voice inside my throat  
I always think there must be something  
That I've done  
Or something I can do  
But no one no one comes to help,  
He says,  
A little girl like you._

_( Poem from 'The Secret Diary of Laura Palmer')_

Sara looked up again. "Was that the last entry?" Grissom asked her.

"There is one left, from the day before she was killed."

Grissom looked at Cooper. "Do you know a Bob Smit?"

Cooper shook his head. "Not yet,but I'll take a look at the station."

Grissom nodded. "I saw a car with a suspicious guy in it, just before we entered this house. I took a picture of his car, maybe it will help."

"Thank you , Gil, " and with that Cooper walked out of the room.

"Shall I continue reading?" Sara asked.

Grissom nodded and Sara continued.

_July 25, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last week was my birthday and I officially turned eighteen years old. But that is not what I want to talk about right now. I saw Bob again today when I was alone. He was by the stables looking at Troy. I said he was on private property and asked him to leave. He told me there was no one around to help me and pushed me into a stable. I wanted to scream but he placed his filthy hand over my mouth. I couldn't stop myself and started to cry. This made him laugh and he told me I was a little bitch that needed to learn a lesson and I don't know what happened after that. All I know is that he raped me. He fucking raped me! I can't stop crying again. That bastard is sick if he thinks I will sell him Troy after this. He has to kill me first. Just like in my dreams._

_I'm glad I can tell everything to you my friend._

_Love Laura._

_p.s. This is something I came up with after what happened today._

_Inside me there is something  
No one knows about  
Like a secret  
Sometimes it takes over  
And I drift back  
Deep into darkness.  
This secret tells me  
I will never grow older  
Never laugh with friends  
Never be who I should if I ever reveal  
Its name._

_(Poem from 'The Secret Diary of Laura Palmer')_

"He raped her," Sara said angrily.

"We have to go back to the lab and speak with Dr. Dekker and Coop."

Sara agreed and they took the collected evidence and made their way back to the lab.

(Hope you liked the chapter.)


End file.
